galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelsie
was one of two faeries alone with Santa Rosa who spoke for King Soldum. Appearance Being a fairy, Kelsie is an extremely petite humanoid female with noticeable blue colors. Aside from her gold ornaments and braces, she primarily wears black and blue with her wings being blue as well. Compared to Santa Rosa, she has shorter hair. History Early History Around 600 years ago when the legends of the people of Seldar made contact with Sprite, Kelsie and Santa Rosa were assigned stay with the Seldar Royalty to act as interpreters for the royal lineage. They were also involved with the Izayoi Household's ancestors as well. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira The two fairies are first introduced along with Soldum Verel closes off the NEUE Chrono Gate, giving Tact little to work with in chasing him down to ABSOLUTE. They also mention the name of Anise's father, Garam after passing by her. Soldum proposes a plan and he is accompanied by the two fairies that act as his interpreters as he must uphold Seldar's royal tradition of refraining from using his voice to communicate with anyone that is not family. Soldum offers the fairies' assistance using the power of the H.A.L.O System and their natural abilities to link minds together to draw out emotional power to act as an energy source to force open a new way into ABSOLUTE. Kazuya and his chosen Angel will link their minds while the fairies link their own minds together to open a path. Mugen Kairo no Kagi The fairies contact the Luxiole and inform them that Seldar and its allied fleets have been completely subdued by the Arms Alliance and their leaders, the Three Marquis. Their communication is hijacked by Calvados Cudgel who announce his letter of challenge for the Luxiole to face him on Azeat. The fairies are seen once again on Seldar after the climatic battle against the Three Marquis, the three flagships merge together upon a single massive platform and aims toward Seldar with its main guns. The Luxiole's Bridge finds an oddity in the Hangar and Lily and Kazuya investigate, only to find Santa Rosa and Kelsie inside one of the pods and quickly gives Lily an ancient fairy-forged blade to stop the Three Marquis. Being that Genievres is fueling the main cannon with his aptitude in magic, Lily's natural skills with her anti-magical ability along with the emotions of her kinsmen thanks to the help of the fairies allow her to repel the cannon's beam back. During this, Soldum breaks his planet's tradition of using his voice with non-family and he directly speaks to his kinsmen and notifies them at the fairies have been sent to help their last hope and he prays that they understand that he does this for the love of his planet and people. After this, Kelsie and Santa Rosa no longer act as interpreters but still remain with the Seldar Royalty. Eigou Kaiki no Toki The fairy duo are met at the Luxiole's return to Seldar after repelling the Will fleets in Pico and Azeat prior. The Luxiole's crew are informed by Noa that her tests show that the Infinite Corridor will open in Arms Alliance space but she has made an error and the time it will take for the Luxiole to make the trip, it would have already been a few days after the Infinite Corridor opened. Natsume is concerned over the safety of her people during the trip. Another problem arises when the Melba and the convenience store owner report that their sugar stock has disappeared. Kazuya hears these rumors as he enters the Cafeteria where Lunti has noticed Natsume's troubled expression. Kazuya informs Lunti of their mission and he sympathizes and asks Kazuya to help him make something nice for her to eat. Lunti prepares to bring out an extremely rare sweetener but finds it completely empty. Kazuya and Natsume inform the rest of the Rune Angel Wing of this mystery but Lily seems to have a good grasp on who it is and calls out for Kelsie and Santa Rosa to come out. The two fairies reveal themselves and apologize for eating all their sugar, while Lily starts to berate them for their misdeeds. The fairies say they only came aboard to eat and reason that it would be too late for the Luxiole to head back to Seldar and they are allowed to stay aboard. After finding that the Arms Alliance planets have had their inhabitants frozen, Noa deduces the fairies presence on board as their own concern for their planet, Sprite. She further infers that Sprite must be close to the Arms Alliance if they hitched a ride all this way and the fairies have no choice but to confess. The fairies' magic prove a vital requirement in restoring the Arms Alliance inhabitants and they lead the Luxiole through the nebulous cloud to their home planet of Sprite. Kelsie and Santa Rosa introduce everyone to the leader of the fairies, Harcourt and they agree in assisting the Arms Alliance. After this is done, the Luxiole engages the Astral Sorbet in combat before the fairies are brought up again. During the vacation time, Coco secures Kazuya and his chosen Angel the privilege to set foot on Sprite after 600 years of human isolation. The two fairies act as the tour guides for their planets. Once the vacation ends and the story enters its final chapters, the fairies are not brought up again. Personality Due to both fairies being constantly near each other, it is hard to differentiate them as they practically finish each other's sentences and speak in sync. They could be collectively described as whimsical as they are mostly carefree and light on issues but they uphold their duties well in that regard and still remain a friend to the Seldar Royalty even after Soldum begins to speak freely. They seem to have known Lily for quite some time and the latter also seems very accustomed to their nature, as she immediately knew that they were behind the Luxiole's missing stock of sugar. Lily seems to be very harsh in treating them, especially if they do not explain what they know too well. Trivia *Kelsie's name comes from a variety of Japanese plum called Kelsey. Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters